Hall Lights
Main = The are a game mechanic used in Five Nights at Freddy's. They mainly serve to expose the animatronics in the two darkened hallways of the player's security post and can also be used to check if they are still near the two doorways. They are the only way to check the areas right outside the doors, as those spots can not be viewed from the camera. Like the doors, they are also prone to failure if tampered with by the animatronics. If Bonnie or Chica are in the doorway long enough before the player is able to shut them out, they will deactivate the panel, causing both the light and the door to fail. This indicates that the animatronic has gotten into The Office. The lights and door will not come back on, and should the player raise the Monitor, the animatronic that got in will attack once it is lowered again, resulting in a game over. After Night 4, the amount of time available to react to an animatronic in the blind spot decreases, and the player will need to move faster to shut them out before they get in. Advantages *Reveals Bonnie and Chica if they are in the blind spots. *Can be used along with the doors to verify that an animatronic has either left or is still camping outside. Bonnie will appear as a shadow against the left window, while Chica remains staring directly through the right window. *When a light is activated, it will stay on until the player clicks it again to turn it off, or until they raise the Monitor, providing that Bonnie or Chica don't tamper with it. Disadvantages *Can be disabled by Bonnie and Chica, if they are not carefully watched. **If this does happen, do not look at the Monitor - once it is lowered again, the animatronic that got in will attack. If the player is on Night 1, there is not much to really worry about as Foxy is not very active. On later nights, however, this can prove to be very dangerous, as the player is vulnerable to attacks by Freddy Fazbear (right door) or Foxy (left door). *The lights will not reveal Foxy or Freddy, as they both skip the blind spots and move directly into the Office. *They use power, like all the electronic devices of the game. *Both lights cannot be used simultaneously. If the player turns on one light and then the other, the first one will automatically deactivate. Audio The hum heard when the blind-spot light is on The sound made when an animatronic is in the blind spot It's also in the trailer, slowed down by 100%. The sound emitted when attempting to activate the door or lights after they have been disabled |-|Images = Gameplay Tumblr inline naa9jrsAjt1rnc6dz.gif|Bonnie at the door (click to animate). Tumblr inline naa9k3aWuf1rnc6dz.gif|Chica at the window (click to animate). Both.jpg|Both Bonnie and Chica in the blind spots. BADFS.jpg|Bonnie at the door, full (with the shadow on the wall). BADF.jpg|Bonnie at the door, full (cropped). BDAF_bright.png|Bonnie at the door, brightened. Left light lo res.jpg|Left light on, without an animatronic there. Right light no animatronic.jpg|Right light on, without an animatronic there. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Game Mechanics